Katai Hayame
Katai Hayame is a Jōnin ranked Ninja that resides in Konohagakure. He's is Taijutsu expert that currently knows the Eight Gates but can only unlock the first two gates. He isn't assigned a team but he is a Ninja for hire but won't take jobs that are Mercenary like. Appearance Personality History Childhood Katai was treated respectfully when he was a child because of his father, Kenji Hayame. People had held high expectations for Katai thinking he would be another great ninja that Kenji was and still is. Though at a young age of six, Katai had noticed his strength was much greater than the other children at the park or around his neighborhood. He was easily able to pick up large rocks and boxes filled with items. Katai was an interesting sight to see since he could lift 80 pounds (36.29 kg.) showing not much struggle and it was only at the age of six. Katai's father Kenji took noticed of his sons incredible strength and decided to arrange him a sensei with a personal favor the Hokage had owned him. Age eight was the age that Katai joined the academy but joined a special branch of it to train his Taijutsu and strength, the same Rock Lee had done once. They didn't restrict him to only Taijutsu but did mainly focus on that single concept to make good of his strength. But during Katai's years in the academy the special instructors took note of his chakra control. They commented on how Katai's chakra control was above average and normally those with this type of control they would teach Medical Ninjutsu to them. So the instructors had decided to not only teach him Taijutsu but also Medical Ninjutsu along with it. He eventually graduated with a score of average but received excellent in Taijutsu and Medical Ninjutsu sections. He was put into a squad with two other teammates that specialized in Ninjutsu. Their sensei had made a special formation that Katai still uses today. The two Ninjutsu users where to distract the enemy with jutsu's as Katai sneaked behind them and attacked them full force and would provide support with his Medical Ninjutsu whenever needed. It was a successful set up that got various missions done. Though it was mostly used in training at this time due to them only having the oppertunity to take on D-Ranked missions. Later on when Katai was 12, he was able to participate in the Chunin exams of Konohagakure. The fight was intense because at that time Katai greatly increased his Taijutsu skills to a point where he was able to make small craters but also had the ability to use Chakra Enhanced Strength. With that and his normal fighting style, Strong Fist, he was able to create devastating blows that would easily break weak mental. The entire arena was filled with craters and cracks as Katai faced his opponent. Eventually he got a hit on the enemy which had broken three of his ribs but the person kept going, not wanting to give up was a suspicion of Katai's. Katai was burned from a Fire technique which left a permanent burn mark on his left side of Katai's pecs. But it ended when Katai had used the Chakra Scalpel to tear muscles inside his opponent and then punched that exact spot right after which increased the pain greatly. From that move Katai was promoted from a Genin to a Chunin. Teenage Years Some time after the Chunin exams, Katai was given a special opportunity at the age of 16. From recent missions he was offered the opportunity to learn a special Kinjutsu that is only known to a few, the Eight Gates. Wanting to take every opportunity he could to advance his Taijutsu, he took. So Katai accepted the opportunity and a few ninja had given him a large scroll, telling him to never loose nor give it to someone else as it's a Kinjutsu. With those instructions Katai had taken the scroll and started to learn from it, learning that there where Eight Gates that had restricted chakra from being fully released into the body. But there where also various warnings saying that each gate can greatly harm the users body if not trained up to it. Katai had spent an entire year on just learning the concept and preparing his body for the technique. At first, Katai's body would be under some pain when entering the First Gate but he has trained it so it would feel like nothing. From this he had advanced it further into the Second Gate, which increased his Taijutsu much more than the First had done, allowing him to be that much greater. Although even though he had excellent chakra control, Katai couldn't use any gates with Chakra Enhanced Strength nor the Chakra Scalpel. It seemed to be a disadvantage to him but when necessary he would go into this form. From doing high ranking missions and completing him, sometimes using the Eight Gates, the elders of the village took noticed and had promoted him to Jonin ranking. Katai and his team had a little celebration as Katai would be leaving the team to become a solo ninja and take on random missions with various of other Shinobi. Katai turned out to be a great solo ninja, even taking up some side jobs from contacts directly but he had always refused the ones that were more mercenary like. Katai just didn't see the time in doing those ones unless it was given to him specifically by the Hokage which has only happened once. Adulthood Katai is now 27 and still takes jobs from the Hokage and contact directly. He still is developing his Eight Gate technique as he can currently only use two without hurting his body but can access the third. Time to time Katai does go onto A-Ranked missions that the Hokage knows he can take on solo or with a team specialized for the mission. His strength, speed, stamina, endurance, and all around Taijutsu are some of the great while also knowing how to use Medical Ninjutsu which has helped for those who return with wounds from dangerous missions and also mending to his temporary teammates on missions. Story-line Relationships Natural Skills Abilities Chakra Prowess Katai does hold a good amount of Chakra but mostly due to his physical shape. Since he had worked his body so hard and kept his physical shape at the peak amount his Chakra reserves had grew along with that. He does have enough chakra to use Medical Ninjutsu and long enough to save countless of ninja lives during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Katai had also healed countless of shinobi's continuously without showing much exhaustion. Though that could be more of his Stamina helping him last through all of the chakra consumption. Taijutsu Taijutsu seems to be a natural gift for Katai Hayame seeing as it is his specialty. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Other Skills Stats Trivia * Katai Hayame is translated into Strong and Fast. Quotes References